Today, approximately 350 billion coin and currency transactions occur between individuals and institutions every year. The extensive use of coin and currency transactions has limited the automation of individual transactions such as purchases, fares, and bank account deposits and withdrawals. Individual cash transactions are burdened by the need of having the correct amount or providing change therefor. Furthermore, the handling, and managing (including guarding) of paper cash and coins is inconvenient, costly and time consuming for both individuals and financial institution alike. It is estimated that in the United States alone, $60 billion dollars a year is spent by money handlers simply to move money. In addition, the security of paper money is seriously threatened by the relative ease of counterfeiting using, for example, widely accessible, high quality color copiers.
Although checks may be written for any specific amount up to the amount available in the account, checks have very limited transferability and must be supplied from a physical inventory. Paper-based checking systems do not offer sufficient relief from the limitations of cash transactions, sharing many of the inconvenience of handling currency while adding the inherent delays associated with processing checks. To this end, economic exchange has striven for greater convenience at a lower cost, while also seeking improved security.
Automation has achieved some of these qualities for large transactions through computerized electronic funds transfer (“EFT”) systems. Electronic funds transfer is essentially a process of value exchange achieved through the banking system's centralized computer transactions. EFT services are a transfer of payments utilizing electronic “checks,” which are used primarily by large commercial organizations.
The Automated Clearing House (ACH) and point of sale (POS) systems are examples of electronic funds transfer systems that have become used by retail and commercial organizations on a substantial basis in recent years. However, the payments made through these types of EFT systems are limited in that they cannot be performed without the banking system. Moreover, ACH transactions usually cannot be performed during off business hours.
Home Banking bill payment services are examples of an electronic funds transfer system used by individuals to make payments. Currently, home banking initiatives have found few customers. Of the banks that have offered services for payments, account transfers and information over the telephone lines using personal computers, less than one percent of the bank's customers are using the service. One reason that Home Banking has not been a successful product is because the customer cannot deposit and withdraw money as needed in this type of system.
Current EFT systems, credit cards, or debit cards, which are used with an on-line system to transfer money between accounts, such as between the account of a merchant and that of a customer, cannot satisfy the need for an automated transaction system that provides for the transfer of universally accepted economic value outside of the banking system. Moreover, credit and debit card systems are generally insecure against fraud and do not provide for adequate privacy.
To implement an automated, yet more convenient transaction system that does not require the banking system to intermediate the transfer, and that can dispense some form of economic value, there has been a trend towards off-line electronic funds transfer. For example, numerous ideas have been proposed for some form of “electronic money” that can be used in cashless payment transaction as alternatives to the traditional currency and check types of payment systems. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,595, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR IMPLEMENTING ELECTRONIC CASH,” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,059, entitled “MODULAR FUNDS TRANSFER SYSTEM.”
The more well known techniques include magnetic stripe cards purchased for a given amount and from which a prepaid value can be deducted for specific purposes. Upon exhaustion of the economic value, the cards are thrown away. Other examples include memory cards or so called smart cards which are capable of repetitively storing information representing value that is likewise deducted for specific purposes.
However, these proposed systems suffer from a failure to recognize fully the significance of bank deposits as money, and their necessity to back any form of universally accepted monetary representations that may be issued. In these systems representations of economic value, whether electronic or paper, are issued without the backing of equal valued liabilities as the counterpart to their assets.
None of these proposed paperless payment systems are comprehensive enough so as to implement a multipurpose electronic monetary system that includes not only the automated devices that allow subscribers to transfer electronic funds or money between them without any intermediating system, but that also encompasses and includes an entire banking system for generating the value represented by the electronic money and for clearing and settling the electronic money accounts of the banks and financial institutions involved to maintain a monetary balance within the system.
Thus, there is a need for a system that allows common payor to payee economic exchanges without the intermediation of the banking system, and that gives control of the payment process to the individual. Furthermore, a need exists for providing a system of economic exchange that can be used by large organizations for commercial payments of any size, that does not have the limitations of the current EFT systems.
In commonly assigned, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/794,112, filed Nov. 15, 1991, which is herein incorporated by reference, an electronic monetary system (EMS) is described which overcomes the above described, and other prior art limitations and provides a complete electronic money system which utilizes electronic money that is interchangeable with traditional cash and is universally accepted. The invented EMS provides a method and system for of securely and reliably transferring economic value including currency and credit among subscribers, among financial institutions, and between subscribers and financial institutions. The EMS also provides for electronic money in the form of multiple currencies. Nevertheless, the paramount importance of security and reliability creates a need for further enhancements to the EMS.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an enhanced EMS system and related methods for economic exchange that is secure from reuse, duplication and counterfeiting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and process to claim lost money.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a user friendly electronic payment system and method that may be used reliably and securely for real time transfers of money from a buyer to a merchant for goods.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those which can be achieved by the present invention and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the invention, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variations which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.